A spirit? No a ninja
by mynameisnotimportant999
Summary: A hero who saved many, yet loose many will walk this earth once again, adopted to a loving family and having to date girls with super powers known as spirits. will his life get interesting or just plain suck? powerful Naruto! story will take a while to update. rated M for safety.


**I am not a spirit!**

**A/N: Heya guys! This is a Naruto and Date a live crossover, please be nice and bear with the bad grammars that is in this story,i am not a native english speaker so yeah some grammars might be used wrongly and un funny jokes will be here.  
**

**Summary: A hero who saved many, yet lose many will once again walk this earth. What will his reaction be when he is forced to date spirits?**

**Disclimer: I do not own Naruto or Date a live.**

**QQQ**

"_Naruto… Naruto… wake up." A gentle female voice reached my ears, it is the tenderest voice I've heard my entire life. But…_

_Who is she?_

_I peered open my eyes to take a peek on my caller; I can only see a bright crimson hair and green eyes. No more than that._

"_Naruto wake up… wake up Naruto."_

_Who are you?_

"_Hey, wake up… Naruto wake up"_

_Don't go!_

"_Oi, _Onii chan wake up!"

_EH?_

A heavy force came crashing into my stomach as if it wants to make me throw my lunch. Sadly for it I haven't had any lunch or breakfast.

"GUFAA!"

My attacker continues to jump up and down on top of me. Wait, this smell…

Kotori.

"Onii chan wake up, wake up! It's time for school!" her energetic voice reminded me early in the morning, causing a slight headache to my head.

Kotori is a bright and energetic young girl of 14 years old, she has a pinkish red hair tied into a set of twin tails and she is currently wearing her school uniform.

I grumbled before pulling back the sheets to cover my face much to her annoyance. She pouted her cheeks cutely before pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Hey, don't get back to sleep! Onii chan!" her voice makes my head hurt even more! It's not like I hate her or anything mind you, but I would really I mean _really,_ appreciate it if she gives me like 9 more minutes.

"Kotori, my cute little sister." My voice called out to her behind the sheets that she desperately trying to get rid of. She stopped her action and looks at me confusingly.

"What is it my dearest Onii chan?" she give me an honest and pure smile as she leaned in closer. I decide that I'll toy with her for a while, wouldn't miss this opportunity right?

"Get off me you're heavy you know?!" I struggled to get her off of me, but only to fail in trying. She pouted and crossed her arms and huffing.

"Muu Onii chan that's so mean! Fuu!" Haha isn't she cute? But I decided not to show that, I'd toy with her all right.

"Kotori, please step away from me." I said to her weakly with no trace of humor in my voice. Kotori seems to realize this is serious (read: fake) and immediately stop but not getting off of me.

"Why? Onii chan? You're scaring Kotori you know." Her voice came out trembling. Oh I wish I had a camera right now…

"I am getting the "If I don't get any 9 minutes more to sleep, I'm gonna tickle my little sister uncontrollably." Or T-virus for short." A grin etched itself into my face, but still Kotori can't see it.

"EEEEHHHH!?" Seeing this reaction is priceless, what will I do next? I know! She reach a shaky hands closer to me, her eyes are filled with horror and suspense.

"Onii chan… are you okay? Onii chan hello?" her hands reach closer to me slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

And slowly.

Ah fuck this I can't control it anymore.

"RAAAAAAWWRRR!" immediately all the colors in Kotori's face are gone, leaving a pure white empty sheet of paper. She jumped off of me and put on a frightened look on her face.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" see priceless right?

"WAAAAH, I'm gonna get the T-virus! WAAAh!" she rushed out the rooms crying like a 4 year old. Heh. Naruto Itsuka, the prank king strikes again.

"Whew… that's a relief." I fixed my hair and laugh remembering Kotori's expression. Priceless.

Dressed up in my school uniform, grabbed my phone and bag I went down stairs to eat breakfast and apologize to Kotori. I reached the living room and step inside, hearing a whimpering cry of a little girl, a smirk formed on my face.

Kotori, how cute can you be?

I noticed that the noise was coming over the sofa, hearing her helpless whimpers; I crept into the couch slowly. Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

"RAAAWR!"

"GAAAH!"

She scrambled back to the wall, struggling to find an escape out of my stare. Smiling, I wave off dismissively at Kotori feeling guilty about what I had done.

"Calm down Kotori, I'm back to normal." She looked at me with teary eyes. She glances upwards while shaking.

"Onii chan?" her trembling voice asked me, she is spreading her arms spread eagle on the wall.

I smiled and give her the nice guy pose. "Don't worry, I'm back now there's nothing to be afraid of." I pointed the thumb at myself at seeing Kotori's relaxed a little bit more.

"Ha…. Sigh…" she smiles at me brightly.

_Breakfast…_

(Normal POV)

"_Early in this morning, a spacequake occurred in the outskirts of Tengu city. Only minor damages were reported and thankfully, there are no numbers of causalities and deaths." _The news reporter reported from the TV while Naruto prepares breakfast and Kotori watching the TV.

"_Currently, there is still no explanation as to what is behind the spacequake." _The reporter continued his report for the audience to her. Naruto was currently breaking some eggs, while frying bacons.

"Another one? It's nearby too…" Naruto's voice wondered loudly for Kotori to hear. She was not stupid to not know what it is.

"Yeah." Kotori nods her head still deep in the news.

He reached for the fridge to grab some milk, grabbing both soy and High calcium milk he ask Kotori for opinion. The high cal milk it is then, his toast popped out from the toaster, signaling that it is ready to eat. Grabbing two plates from the cabinet, he arranged the food neatly before setting it up on the table for him and Kotori.

"Haven't they been happening a lot lately?" he asked the still watching Kotori. She nodded and replied back.

"Umm, that's right." Her voice is muffled by something. Wait…

Muffled….

"Hey! We're about to have breakfast you know!" Naruto dashed and appearing in front of Kotori, trying to take the strawberry flavored lollipop from her mouth. She struggles at Naruto's strength.

"Jeez…" Naruto rubbed his temple irritatingly.

"Just make sure you finish your breakfast okay? Kotori?" She nodded enthusiastically and bitting on her candy.

"Okay! I love you Onii chan!" she gave him a wink.

"Is there anything in particular that you want for lunch?" he asked Kotori, Kotori immediately brighten and looked at him with a drooly face.

"Deluxe kid's meal!" she shouted proudly with her arms wide up raised in a banzai formation.

Naruto look at his sister with a sweat drop, "That's the type of meal that you'd found in a diner." He looked at her happy face before saying, "I'm sorry but you won't find that here."

Her face turns sad immediately, she opened her mouth and bumps her fists onto the table in protest, "Eeh? But I want it! Please, please, Onii chan please!" she pleads him. Naruto merely take a bite of his toast and eggs.

"No matter how hard you try you won't get to eat a deluxe kid's meal."

[Break]

"How in the hell did she get to eat a deluxe kid's meal?"

"Deluxe kid's meal~ having lunch at a diner~" Kotori's singsong as they walk the streets to a nearby diner. Its not that fancy, but it felt normal. They stopped in front of the diner.

"Let's meet up here later when you're out of school okay onii chan?" kotori asked her big brother who nods and getting ready to leave.

"Got it." He waved dismissively at the girl, seeing her brother's dismissive reaction she isn't convince, so she clutched into his hand making him try to pry her off of him. Kotori wanted her brother to keep his promise seriously so she started to shake around him.

"I mean it you know? Even if there is a terrorist attack you still have to come okay?" Naruto's eyes widened. This scene is familiar to him… meh anyway,

"Okay, a man such as I always keeps his promise right?" he said with a grin earning a tiny blush to sport on Kotori's face.

"I get your point already, so off to school you go." He patted her head and giving it a light kiss. Unknown to them three girls are watching from across the distance.

"Hm, isn't that Itsuka kun?" the girl with the blonde hair ask her two friend, one is a glasses wearing girl with long black hair and the other one is a girl with short brown hair.

"Those two are too touchy—feely… so he does have a thing for his sister." the brown haired girl muttered with disgust, receiving a nod from the glasses girl.

"Disgusting…" the glasses girl muttered with disgust, earning two nods from her peers.

Kotori blushed heavily at what her brother had just done, "Wha-wah what are you doing!" she said angrily with a huge blush at her smiling brother. Naruto turns towards her and gave her a huge smile, "Why, is it wrong for me to say good bye to my sweet little sister?"

Kotori's blush increase, she began sputtering gibberish a rare sight for Naruto to see. She run for about 3 foot from him, "You'll have to come no matter what, even if there is a spacequake you still have to come! Okay?" her voice yelled out from across the distance to Naruto who wave back at her.

"Of course!"

Kotori smiled one last time before turning to leave. Leaving Naruto here alone all by himself. A hand grabbed his right hand, "Good morning Itsuka." A male voice greeted him from behind.

"He-hey Tonomachi…" he hesitate his greeting when he sees the person's face. Hiroto Tonomachi, a best friend of Naruto and a classmate. He have a swept-back spiky black hair, blackish gray eyes, he is wearing the same uniform as Naruto.

"Glad to see that you're starting the semester in a top condition." He said to Naruto with a friendly tone. Naruto swept back his hair and sighed, struggling for Tonomachi to let go of his hand. The three girls stare at the boys with straight faces.

"Well there is a rumor about him too." The blonde girl said to her friends.

"They say that Tonomachi kun swing both ways." The brown haired girl butted in while the glasses girl shuddered in disgust, "Disgusting…"

The blondie sighed until something white catches her attention. A girl with short white hair and wearing a similar female school uniform as her was currently stalking Naruto from behind a lamppost. Her brown haired friend notices it and asked.

"Hm, what's wrong?"

"I think I just saw super genius…" her voice trailed off for her friends to hear, the glasses wearing girl shakes her head in disgust, "Disgusting…"

[Later at school]

The school that Naruto went to is a normal civilian high school, a gym, track and field, a pool and so on. Currently Naruto is sitting on his seat with Tonomachi bugging him beside him.

"But what a coincidence this is, Itsuka. Being in your class again it seems like we're fated to be together." Naruto looked at his friend weirdly before backing away from him slowly.

"You think so?" he asked blandly, sometimes Tonomachi is just saying what he wants, and that could let to a misunderstanding. A message tone caught their attention, Tonomachi reached from his pocket to grab a red smart phone.

"Oh, excuse me, it's my girlfriend." He unlocked his phone and gaining a surprised look from Naruto, "Eh? Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Let me introduce you, here." He shows Naruto the screen of his phone, Naruto sweat drop at what he saw. There is a picture of a 2D girl in a sailor outfit smiling and holding out her hands in V sign, "Hey that's a dating sim!"

"A girlfriend is still a girlfriend, stop being so biased!" his friend said proudly receiving more sweat drops from Naruto. Naruto sighed and slump down on his seat, while Tonomachi go into a rambling spree of how awesome a Dating sim is.

"Itsuka Naruto." A feminine voice snapped the both of them from their thoughts. A girl with clear blue eyes and short silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut, she is wearing a female school uniform. This is origami Tobiichi, the super genius and the most athletic girl in the school.

"Me?" naruto asked her while pointing a thumb to himself. The stoic girl nodded and replied, "Yes." Naruto looked at her curiously, "How did you know my name?" the girl remain as stoic as ever, "You don't remember?" she said no more and sits down on a seat next to Naruto.

Whispering to his friend he asked, "Hey who is that?" Tonomachi looked at him in surprise, "You tell me that you don't know about Tobiichi Origami the super genius?"

"Tobiichi Origami…" Naruto's voice trailed off. Tonomachi nodded and explains, "She got the highest score in our year, including PE." Naruto looked at her in _awe_ (Sarcasm), "She's always been the top three girls I'd like to date." Naruto sweat dropped, "That last information isn't necessary you know."

Tonomachi ignored his friend's statement much to his annoyance, "TO think that you didn't know about the most popular girl in our school is really outrages." Naruto sighed, "That's over reacting you know that?"

A sound of bells ringing make all the students in their seats, Tobiichi immediately put her book away, Naruto looked at her suspiciously. A teacher cam in, she have a short brown hair and quite a childish face for someone who is in her late 20's.

"Oh it's Tama chan!" She seems to be popular among the students, considering that most of the students considering that most of the students talk about her all the time.

"Hello guys, starting today I'm your homeroom teacher, and my name is Okamine Tamae." She introduced herself getting a lot of applause from the students. Origami is still staring at Naruto with suspicious glances. Naruto felt it but decided to ignore it.

'Tobiichi Origami, how do you know my name? Why are you looking at me? What is it? What is it that you want from me!' he thought to himself while shuddering.

[After school]

The bell rings one last time signaling that school is over, "Naruto (I'm gonna call Naruto in every conversation with all the people who calls him Itsuka) let's go home together." Tonomachi offered him, Naruto rejected him immediately, "Sorry, I've got my own plans to worry about." Tonomachi looked interested, "Oh, with a girl?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Well you can say that, it's just Kotori though."

His friend nods his head, "I know, there is no way that a girl would agree to have lunch with you." Naruto twitched violently, "That's too far…" the sound of an alarm going off caught their attention.

_A spacequake has been detected in the area, this is not a drill please immediately go to the nearest shelter._

"Hey come let's go, the school shelter will protect us." A male voice said to all the others who are in the room. Tobiichi rised from her seat and went to left the class, 'Tobiichi… just who are you?' Naruto watched her with narrowed eyes.

The city immediately went to full alert, parking spaces sinking to the grown due to a mechanism, people rushing to the nearest shelter they could find. The student's lined up to enter the school's shelter; Tamae was panicking even though she is the one who told the others not to panic.

Naruto was looking at his phone worried about his sister's condition, 'I hope Kotori found a shelter too… don't tell me she was serious about the promise!' he opened his GPS tracker that he put in Kotori's phone. His eyes widened as he saw her location, she was right in front of the diner. He rushed out of the line getting Tonomachi's attention.

"Naruto where are you going!" his sentence fell on deaf ears. Naruto continued to run, run and run. He will search the entire town for his sister if he has to. Hecan see the diner right from across the distance, but not a sign of Kotori anywhere. His body is enveloped in a red energy a familiar feeling for him, hundreds of names began to flash in Naruto's head, but one name he remembered to well.

Kurama.

"KOTORI! KOTORI!" he yelled out his sister's name hoping that she will answer him. Suddenly a loud shockwave hit him dismissing the red aura from his body.

He was blown back due to the force, knocking him into a pile of rubbles. He opened his eyes to see that most of the buildings are destroyed and a huge crater in front of him. He approached said crater and began to walk slowly into it.

Step.

Step.

Step.

His eyes widened before narrowing as he saw a figure standing in the middle of the crater. It was a female figure with her legs step on the armrest of a golden throne; she is surrounded in purple aura making her even more majestic. Her purple orbs staring into Naruto's blue azure.

'Why is she standing there?' he wondered to himself, he entranced by her presence. The girl jumped up to grab a sword from the top of the throne and swinging it downwards releasing a purple shockwave that makes a building behind Naruto to collapse.

"You too?" her voice asked him with her sword at his neck. He widened his eyes, the girl was glaring into him with a huge sword drawn he felt intimidated. He really didn't want to release IT ever again.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked one more time. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You're here to kill are you not? If so, then I'll kill you first." The girl said to him. The boy steeled his body, a black combat knife appearing in his right arm.

"Fine then I'll kill you first." She charged at Naruto with her sword drawn, Naruto side stepped and grab her wrist and disarming her blade from her, she out stretched her left hand and a shockwave launched at Naruto with incredible speed, said boy raised the girl's sword in defense and charged at her with the sword in reverse grip. The girl is surprised by the human's strength to be able to withstand the shockwave is no ordinary feat. Seeing his rushing form, she charged onward, her eyes widened as she saw the boy throw the sword at her with a single arm, she ducked and grabs the sword by the hilt while it is in mid-air.

"Your strength is impressive… tell me why haven't you died yet." She gasped out to the boy who raised a half facemask with a grinning face design and holding his knife in reverse grip. She charge again and they clash sword, or knife in Naruto's case, furiously, Naruto was impressed by the girl's strength and skill, such speed and agility reminded him of Kakashi…

Ugh…

Who is he? How did he know that name?

Shrugging the thoughts out of his head, he kicked the girl in the stomach and jumped backwards drawing some distance for the both of them.

"Well first I'm not trying to kill you and second… what doesn't kill you simply makes you… STRANGER." She readied her blade and so did he. A soaring noise caught both of their attention, missiles were fired; Naruto crossed his arms to cover himself in reflex. The girl hold out her hand and an invisible barrier protect them from the missile.

She then fly up to the sky, slashing a couple of missiles and bombs. Naruto watched her with a serious expression, 'This girl, she has so much power yet she looked so despondent…'

Barrage of missiles were launched at her, she sliced them with ease and sent out a couple of pink shockwave at them. She came slowly to the ground, her greaves clanked in contact with the ground.

One of the attackers came in front of her to deliver a shot from her laser gun, which the other girl blocked with her own hands. The attacker dashed backwards to create a distance before rushing forward and back flipping behind Naruto.

"Tobiichi Origami?" he pointed his knife at her out of reflex, "Itsuka Naruto?" she asked him. The purple haired girl charged at Tobiichi with her sword drawn Tobiichi pulled out her own light saber and trade blows with the other woman. And they clashed at the point when a bright light envelops them.

[Unknown]

"Ugh…. Agh!" naruto's voice screamed as he rose from the bed with a startled scream. A woman with long pale hair tied into a short ponytail and wearing a military uniform and a purple bear tucked to her breast pocket, with bags under her eyes looked at him curiously.

Seeing as there is no one to ask, he asks the woman "Eh… who are you miss?" The woman introduced herself to him, "I am the chief analysis officer here, Murasame Reine." Clutching his head in pain Naruto slowly rise his body to a sitting position, "Urgh… shit Kotori! Tell me where is Kotori? I need to find her."

"Calm down, there is someone who wants to talk to you."

"Where is she?!" Naruto asked her. He clutch his head a strong stream of memories cam flooding in his head, chakra, bijuu, juubi, Kurama, Rinnegan, Sharingan, Madara. Holy black baby of Jesus*… he was that awesome? So cool.

"Holy shit I killed an insane bastard who tried to rule the world?"

Giving the boy a weird stare, she took him through series of corridors with metallic doors and windowpanes; Naruto wondered just where is he? Is he in a hospital? He highly doubt that… buy maybe, just maybe, he is in a base of some sort. After a while, they reached a metallic door with the same design as the others and said door began to open. Inside there is a man with a long blonde hair and wearing an officer's uniform and a couple of other people working on the computers and other stuff.

"I've brought the boy here vice commander." Reine said to the man.

"Thank you Reine-san, hello nice to meet you, I am vice commander Kanazuki, pleased to make your acquaintance." He offered his hand which naruto took; Naruto felt that this guy is somehow… jolly.

"Itsuka Naruto, likewise." He somehow regretted shaking the man's hand for some reason, casting his attention somewhere else, his eyes lie on a large leather chair that stood in the middle of the command centre, who ever sitting there must be the boss ore commander.

He holds his breath… and only to release it when he see who is sitting there.

Kotori.

"Ko-Kotori? But how?"

"Hmm, I'll explain, listen first and ask later."

"That girl that you fought earlier is what you call a spirit, they are creatures that did not come from this world."

"And the women in armors are AST, or Anti Spirit Team, they are super soldiers with high technology weapons and equipment that are meant to kill them spirits, and years ago a natural 'phenomenon' known as spacequakes are caused by said spirits, upon entering this world they can't help but blowing the place up. And I'm surprised that you can even hold your ground against a spirit a queen nonetheless."

"Well I have a question."

"Shoot."

"From top to bottom, when you say that they are not from this world does that mean that they are aliens?"

"Well, researchers have tried to study about them but unable to find out where their origin is."

"And are the AST in Japan only or they are international service?"

"International service."

"And the spacequake are like a sign that they are here, right?"

"Right."

"Well then sister of mine let me ask you one last question, would you believe me if I told you that I'm a ninja with super powers that can kill gods and demons, and that I came from another world?"

….

….

….

….

"What did you drink last night?"

"Thought so."

He sighed deeply gripping his knife in the hilt tightly, if she was here then what about the GPS?

"Hey how did you end up in here? I thought you are trapped at the restaurant, I was worried you know."

Kotori laughed much to her brother's annoyance and confusion, he didn't know what's wrong, why did she laugh?

"Hahahahaaha so you thought that I was trap in the restaurant? How stupid of you Naruto, hahahahaha"

I showed her my phone,

"Oops."

"Yup, oops indeed."

Kotori sighed and turned to Kanazuki, "Deactivate cloaking mode." And he did just that. In the moment the floor and all the walls turned transparent and Naruto can see that he is way, way high above ground. "Welcome to my command center the Ratatoskr." She excitedly said, I stared at the floor for a few seconds and she continued,

"In all seriousness, AST are ordered to take out these spirits, and by taking them out it's not with dinner or a trip to the cinemas but with a painful and instant death."

"Wait, isn't there any other way?"

Kotori grinned, "Well if you ask me that, you will be the one who take them out."

"You want me to kill them?" he asked bewilderedly.

"No you are going to take them out on a date."

"Huh?"

Kotori sighed, "In order to stop them you must make them fall for you, not literally, but make them fall in love with you."

"That… is bat shit crazy."

"What don't tell me that a girl like that doesn't turn you on?"

"Well, maybe a little bit."

"You're disgusting."

"Hey, you asked." He shrugged.

"Anyway, we will begin your training tomorrow."

"Training?"

"Yes training." She told Naruto blandly.

**The next day in school**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I am in school, homeroom is about to start and I am currently walking in the hallways with an earpiece that I've got from Kotori so that we can communicate.

"_Hello? Test, test, baka, test."_

"Oi"

"_Can you hear me Naruto?" Kotori asked from the earpiece._

"Hear you loud and clear Kotori."

"_Good, I'll be monitoring your actions from the Ratatoskr when you start to ask girls around for a date as a training."_

"Meh, you do just that then."

"Psst, hey come here." I looked to the left, I saw Tobiichi peering over a wall in the corridor, and good I want to ask her a few questions.

"Hey yesterday-"

"You saw nothing."

I raised my eyebrow; I can see her hopeful glint in her eyes regardless of her stoic feature. Raising a finger at her I said, "Wait a sec."

"Kotori can you hear me?"

"_Hm, what is it?"_

"Tobiichi will be my first target."

"_Well then, let's see how you do this on your own."_

Turning back at her I put on my foxish smile, I swear to God I saw her face heated up just for a moment.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do to make me forget what happened yesterday?" I leaned in closer to her making her back to the wall, I don't care if people is staring at us, all I care is for the plan to work.

"I-I umm…" I hold her chin with my right hand, and pining her arms up her head to the wall and pinned her thigh with mine. I stared into her eyes, and trailed a finger down her back, making her gasp in surprise. Her face is now flushed up and she is panting slightly.

"Then how about we discuss it on your place sometimes for… Coffee, if you know what I mean?"

"Ye-yes- coffee… oooh…"

"Fufufufu… well then it was nice talking to you Tobiichi I'l see you later."

I turned and leave her there panting on the ground; man I'm so evil… touching my earpiece, I speak with Kotori,

"And that is how you make a girl fall for you Kotori."

"_You shameless flirt."_

"More than you know sister, more than you know."

**End break**

**A/N: So yeah how's that for a first chapter? If it is nice please review if it isn't please review, and favorites are very much appreciated, and it will take quiet a while for me to upload the next chapter because I'll be away in a couple of weeks, visiting my relative's place in… somewhere. **

**Review, favorite and read.**


End file.
